


When Two Worlds Collide

by Kathendale



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick is telepathic, M/M, Metahumans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Two worlds collide and become one, leaving the Avengers in a place they have never heard of. They are put into the care of the team, but Natasha is suspicious. Who is the man with the blood red bird on his chest? And why doesn't he speak?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, some background information; Dick was a Talon until the team saved him and managed to land a crippling blow to the court of owls, and now goes as Nightwing. He was trained by the bat, but was never Robin, thus making Jason the first Robin and so on so forth. The worlds merged as an after effect of the Young Justice episode Misplaced, but didn't happen until about half way into the time between season two and three of Young Justice. There will be flashbacks to explain Dick's time as a talon, and Birdflash will already be established at the beginning of the story. Imagine the Nightwing outfit has a red bird on it instead and he also wears a hood with a face mask so that the only thing exposed is his nose because he has scars around his mouth and neck that make him self conscious. Dick can also create mindlinks and sense people's thoughts like Ms. Martian because in my headcanon the court makes the lead talon able to communicate telepathically so deal. I hope you will enjoy :)

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the computer, trying to determine if the lack of sleep was finally catching up to him. The computer had a message warning about high levels of Zeta radiation being given off.

 _What in the ever living fuck?_ Dick grunted and rubbed his eyes. He pulled off the hood and rubbed a hand through his messy hair, thinking about how stupid this was. He pushed himself away from the desk, squinting up at the clock. Two in the morning.

He grimaced, deciding to deal with whatever was happening in the morning, and shut off the computer.

The entire team had decided to sleep at the Mountain that night, and so Dick stumbled into Wally’s room. The older man looked up sleepily, a smile gracing his lips when he saw Dick. “Baby come here.” He mumbled, voice slurred with sleep.

Dick chuckled softly, pulling off his face mask and eye mask, stripping down to his boxers. He climbed into bed, allowing Wally to wind his arms around his waist, and fell asleep, curled into his side.

* * *

 

Natasha sat up, blinking and confused. She had just been in the tower. So how did she end up in the middle of a park? She looked around, searching for any kind of sign to locate where she might be. Her mouth dropped in shock at what she saw. A sign read ‘Happy Harbor Park.’ How did she end up in Rhode Island? _Think, Natasha. What were you doing before you blacked out?_

Flashback

Natasha had been standing in the middle of Stark Industries, listening to a nervous young girl recount how she had made the spy gear that Natasha was currently admiring. “-and then I added tiny microscopic cameras so that it would pick up what was going on around it.” Natasha smiled at the young girl.

“It’s very impressive, you should be proud of yourself. What’s your name?” The girl had beamed with pride. “My name is Jamie Reyas, thank you Ms. Romanoff!”

Natasha had chuckled softly at the girls happiness, before giving her back the prototype and telling her to keep up the good work. Then, everything had started spinning, her vision faded in and out, before the whole world went black.

End Flashback

Natasha frowned. It didn’t make sense, what had happened. She hadn’t done anything, so how the hell did she end up all the way in Rhode Island?

Natasha pulled out her phone and pulled up Sam’s contact. “Sam? Where are you? I somehow ended up in Rhode Island.” She said as soon as the veteran answered, not giving him a chance to talk. “Nat, look behind you.”

Natasha whirled around, confused to see Sam standing there, grinning at her with his phone at his ear. She rolled her eyes, turning off the phone. “Is this some kind of prank? Was this really that funny?” She snapped, annoyed. Sam shook his head. “I wish I knew why we were here, though I admit, this would be a pretty epic prank.”

Natasha snorted at that, looking at her surroundings. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Steve, and Thor appeared. They all looked confused or slightly irritated. “Who did this? I haven’t even had my coffee yet.” Tony snapped, getting more agitated as time passed.

Clint shrugged nonchalantly, almost as if he weren’t bothered by the fact that they had just been teleported. Natasha could pick up on the tension in her fellow agent’s shoulders, and felt a hint of sympathy. The man had been allowed to go back to his farm, so the sudden teleportation understandably made him on edge and annoyed, as he was missing out on family time.

“Friends! It is good to see you all once more, though as to why we are here, I am not quite clear!” Thor’s voice boomed, and Tony scrambled towards him, hissing out a “shut up!” Thor looked like a kicked puppy after that, much to everyone’s amusement. Natasha tensed up.

“Nat? What’s wrong?” Bruce asked gently. “I feel like…… Something is watching us.” She ground out, getting into a defensive position. Steve, Sam, and Clint followed her actions, the others still confused as to what was going on.

Suddenly, they all saw them at once. A group of people they hadn’t seen before, some held weapons, and some had glowing hands. Steve bristled at the sight of the armed people. “Stand down!” Steve shouted in a commanding voice.

The group looked at each other, before snorting and whispering among themselves. A man stepped out of the group, and began walking towards them briskly. Natasha surveyed him. He wore black kevlar, a blood red bird on the center of the uniform.

A black hood covered his face, and a mask covered his mouth and neck, leaving only his nose exposed. A robotic voice began to speak. Natasha realized it was the device on his wrist. “We are a team of heroes and are on alert for hostiles.

Who are you and why are you here?” There was a way that the man held himself, it seemed familiar. Too familiar. Steve stepped forward, appointing himself as their spokesperson. “We are Earth’s Heroes, the Avengers. We do not take kindly to vigilante teams who run around unchecked.

” The man seemingly bristled with rage. “We are not vigilantes. We work alongside the Justice League and are the second line of defense after police and the military.” Tony frowned. “What the hell is a Justice League?”

* * *

 

It had been a chaotic morning. The team had been awoken by a blaring alarm coming from the computer, warning of large amounts of Zeta and Dark Magic Activity in the area. Nightwing had stumbled out of bed, confused as he pulled on his suit until Wally was there, telling him the situation.

He had groaned in annoyance, signing to Wally that he was an idiot before getting everyone ready. They were on high alert, defensive and ready as they made their way to the park. Wing had introduced themselves, but stayed on alert, suspicious of the woman with red hair.

Everything seemed to click into place when the man with glasses on asked, “What the hell is a Justice League?”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The newer members of the team gaped at the strange people. La’gaan made a move towards them, taking an aggressive stance.

 

“Who is the Justice League? You think you’re too good for them, Chum?” He leered. Kaldur stepped forward. 

 

“Lagoon Boy, stand down.” He said sternly, and Nightwing nodded to him. Nightwing always had trouble getting La’gaan to listen to him, the Atlantean saw him as a danger to the team.

  
  


The Atlantean snorted, but shifted his weight, quieting down as the leader stepped forward. The strange group of people were staring at them, expressions ranging from amused to suspicious.   

 

In the case of the red haired woman, her eyes were narrowed and full of distrust, while the strange man wearing sunglasses eagerly tugged on the sleeve of a shorter man with curly gray hair.

 

“Brucie! I think we’re in an alternate dimension!” The man whispered excitedly. “You’re half right.” The group turned around, startled, to find Batman standing behind them. “Who the hell are you?” Tony blurted out. Batman arched an unamused eyebrow. “Report, Robin?” He asked, turning towards a teen dressed in black and red. The little boy in the cape and hood with red let out a small tsk. 

 

“Well, father, they appeared out of nowhere. They don’t seem to be a threat, they’ve done nothing useful either.” The boy said, disgust filling is voice. The man in glasses frowned. “How old are you, seven?” He blurted out. The red haired woman narrowed her eyes. “Tony, behave yourself.” She admonished. ‘Tony’ hung his head in embarrassment. She strode forward smoothly, not breaking her stride as she walked towards the group.

 

Some of the newer members of the team tensed, gripping their weapons tighter. The man dressed in black and red with the hood turned around and held his hand up in a closed fist, and the people lowered their weapons slightly. “I am Natasha Romanoff.” ‘Natasha’ said after observing this. The man pulled up what appeared to be a holo-computer and began typing.

 

An automated voice responded, “my name is Nightwing, who are you and what quarrel do you have with our people?” Natasha rolled her eyes. “We just want to go home.” She admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bsyhHFXXXXbnaXXXq6xXFXXX1/Outdoor-Sports-Fleece-Face-Mask-Winter-Ski-Snowboard-font-b-Hood-b-font-Windproof-Neck-Warm.jpg  
> Imagine this is more leathery and he wears a hood much like Damian's hood


End file.
